Let's Write Our Story
by anggurmrh
Summary: Dia pergi. Dia menghilang. Dia kembali. Dia mempunyai hatinya yang hitam dan membeku, namun ada hanya untuknya. Dia memiliki segalanya; Kepercayaannya, simpatinya, cintanya. Dia-Akihito, dihadapi dua buah pilihan; Menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membalas kekecewaannya, atau pergi dari kehidupan Asami. Maka menghilang adalah pilihannya. a/b/o dynamics.
1. Chapter 1

Dia sudah duduk di bangku itu lebih dari 45 menit. Tidak, hampir 1 jam. Menunggu dengan gusar—berharap dokter segera memberikan kabar terbaik sesuai dengan harapanya.

Matanya terpejam rapat. Kedua tangannya mengatup. Bibirnya tidak berhenti bergumam, merapalkan doa seingatnya. Disaat seperti ini, tersirat rasa sesal karena jarang mengunjungi tempat beribadah. Ah, tapi dia yakin Tuhannya akan mendengarkan setiap doa yang dipinta hambaNya. Betulkan?

Sudah sekian kali Akihito mengintip dari jendela kecil pintu ruangan PICU. Dua orang suster yang sedang berbincang pada meja jaga menoleh kearahnya. Tatapannya seolah bertanya ada yang bisa mereka bantu, karena itu Akihito kembali memilih duduk menunggu pada kursi besi yang ada di samping pintu.

"Takaba-san."

Akihito bangkit dari duduknya dengan terburu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika dia bergegas menghampiri dokter. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kelelahan. Pasti karena sudah tiga hari dia tidak cukup istirahat juga makan makanan seadanya.

"Bagaimana—" Napasnya tersengal, sejenak dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengisi oksigen ke dalam paru-paru. Dicengkramnya dengan erat kedua lengan dokter dihadapannya."—Bagaimana keadaan Mirai?"

Menunggu jawaban dari dokter adalah hal yang paling dia benci. Bertaruh kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Mirai menyiksa batinnya. Kedua matanya membulat lebar. Ditatapnya dokter itu penuh harapan.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil. Kalau malam ini tidak ada masalah, besok pagi Mirai sudah bisa dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap."

Penjelasan singkat dari dokter membuat tubuhnya bergetar lega. Kakinya mendadak lemas, seolah seribu beban pada tubuhnya terlepas begitu saja secara bersaman. Akihito hampir menangis kalau saja dia tidak lupa ada dimana dirinya saat itu.

Akihito melepas genggamannya. Tangan kanannya menyeka keringat yang deras mengalir dari dahinya.

Oh. "Apa aku boleh menengok Mirai?"

Dokter itu tersenyum. Mengelus pelan pundak Akihito. "Tentu saja. Biar aku beri tahu suster jaga dulu."

.

.

.

**Let's Write Our Story**

_Chapter 01_

.

.

.

"Papa."

"Hm?"

"Hari ini aku menghabiskan sayuranku."

"Benarkah?"

"Yap! Termasuk wortel."

"Oh ya? Mirai hebat."

"Yap! Hehe. Tapi Papa…"

"Ya?"

"Kapan Mirai boleh pulang?"

Akihito berhenti membereskan bingkisan yang diberikan oleh teman-teman kelas Mirai. Matanya memandangi sebuah boneka beruang yang dihiasi pita biru muda pada lehernya. Tulisan 'Semoga lekas sembuh Mirai!' tertulis pada kartu ucapan yang terikat diantara pita.

Ditatapnya bocah polos yang menunggu jawaban dari papanya. Tubuhnya terlihat kecil dibandingkan ranjang rumah sakit itu. Tangan mungilnya dipenuhi selang infusan dan napasnya sesekali tersengal dibantu oleh oksigen tambahan dari selang kecil yang terpasang pada hidungnya. Meski begitu, Mirai tampak kuat dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Pipinya merona. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan Shiro!" Ujarnya bahagia.

Ah. Disaat seperti ini, Akihito akan selalu kalah dengan senyuman manis Mirai. Memang tidak adil rasanya. Kekeras kepalaannya bisa luluh begitu saja hanya karena senyuman seorang anak usia 5 tahun.

"Nanti akan Papa tanyakan dokter dulu, ya?" Akihito mengelus lembut tangan kecil Mirai. Digenggamnya penuh hati-hati kedua tangan itu. "Yang penting saat ini Mirai harus sehat dulu." "Mirai sudah sehat, kok. Lihat!" Dia mengangkat kedua lengannya. Menekuk berusaha menunjukan otot yang muncul, menunjukan seolah dia sudah benar-benar sehat. "Mirai kuat." Ya. Akihito selalu yakin Mirai itu kuat. Selalu yakin.

.

.

.

_Awal Mei. 6 tahun lalu._

Akihito tergesa-gesa turun dari motor vespanya. Mengumpat saat helm merahnya terjatuh ketika ditaruh di atas jok motor. Dia sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan terkonyol yang akan terjadi nanti.

_"Aku tunggu kau di rumah. 30 menit dari sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal."_

Sial.

Akihito berlari agak terburu-buru. Suara derap langkahnya menggema dalam lobi yang sepi. Sambutan selamat datang dari resepsionis dihiraukannya. Tatapan sinis sesama penghuni gedung apartemen itu tidak dianggapnya. Persetan dengan mereka semua. Akihito berjingkrak kecil saat menunggu lift itu naik mengantarkannya ke lantai 46. Cengiran lebarnya membuat tampangnya terlihat bodoh.

_Ding_. Dan dia kembali berlari menuju satu dari 3 pintu yang ada di lantai teratas itu. Akihito bersenandung iklan mie instan saat menempelkan kartu identitas penghuni pada kotak hitam depan pintu.

Dua matanya terbelalak kaget. Senyumnya makin lebar. Dia melepaskan sepatunya tidak sabaran. Dilemparnya tas selempang dan tote bag ke arah sofa, tidak perduli apakah mendarat dengan sempurna atau tidak.

"Wow." Ditatapnya penuh tidak percaya.

Ruang bersantai yang biasanya selalu kosong—hanya ada meja kopi, tivi yang terpasang pada dinding, dan se-set sofa besar—kini dipenuhi dengan balon hitam dan emas. Tidak kalah menonjol sebuah kue coklat yang berhiaskan banyak lilin, diletakan pada meja kopi itu.

Akihito mendekat. Dibacanya perlahan tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Akihito' dituliskan dengan cream putih yang terlihat manis. Akihito membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah, tidak sabar rasanya ingin segera mencicipi kue itu.

"Ah. Kau sudah melihatnya." Akihito berputar cepat. Mendapati Asami keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sudah terlepas setelan jas mahalnya. Hanya tertinggal celana kerja berwarna biru dongker dan kemeja abu-abu muda. "Aku berencana ingin mengejutkan mu."

"Well, kalau itu rencanamu, selamat kau berhasil."

Cengiran Akihito makin melebar membuat kedua matanya tertutup membentuk setengah lingkaran. Dia mendekati kue ulang tahunnya, harus membungkuk ketika mencolek bagian pinggir kue tersebut.

"_Ganache_, huh?" Masih membungkuk, Akihito menoleh kearah Asami yang saat itu mengambil sebuah botol wine dari koleksi heavy liquornya. "Ini juga rencanamu atau Kirishima. Ah. Biar kutebak sendiri. Pasti ini usulan Kirishima karena orang seperti mu tidak mungkin datang ke toko kue."

Akihito berpura-pura bergidik membayangkan Asami dengan perawakan seramnya datang membeli sebuah kue coklat di toko kue yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh ibu-ibu.

"50% benar, 50% salah." Asami meletakan dua gelas goblet di samping kue, lalu membuka tutup botol wine. "Aku meminta Kirishima membelikan kue ulang tahun untukmu. Apa jenisnya kubebaskan dia untuk memilih."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Asami, Akihito mengangguk. Diangkatnya kue coklat tersebut. "Tidak ada lagu ulang tahun?"

"Pft. Hanya anak TK yang melakukan itu." Jawab Asami menyindir.

"Demi Akihito tercinta?" Goda Akihito.

"Bagaimana setelah kau tiup lilinnya lalu kau bisa membuka hadiah dari ku?"

Akihito kembali tersenyum lebar. Asami membawa telapak tangannya berada di atas telapak tangan Akihito. Digenggamnya kedua tangan itu, meyakinkan Akihito apapun permohonan yang dipanjatkannya saat itu akan Asami kabulkan. Selalu dikabulkan.

Dia membuka kedua matanya, ditariknya napas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskan sedetik kemudian. Memadamkan 10 lilin yang menyala di atas kue ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Akihito." Bisik Asami pada telinga kanannya.

.

.

.

Getaran ponsel membuat Akihito terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri. Mendapati layar ponselnya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum padam. Lagi-lagi dia ketiduran pada bangku yang disediakan di dalam ruang inap Mirai.

Layar ponselnya kembali berkedip. Dia menyapu mukanya agar kesadarannya kembali penuh sebelum meraih ponsel dari meja.

"Halo."

[_Takaba-kun, bagaimana keadaan Mirai?_]

"Dia sudah membaik. Saat ini berada di kamar rawat inap."

[_Syukurlah. Ada kabar dia bisa pulang? Aku sangat khawatir saat kau mendadak ijin pulang dan bilang kalau Mirai pingsan._]

"Kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk, lusa dokter sudah mengijinkan Mirau pulang." Akihito menghela napas panjang. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

[_Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Mengenai cutimu, kau bisa kembali bekerja kapanpun kau siap._]

"Jangan." Akihito menjauhi ranjang ketika Mirai mengubah posisi tidurnya. "Aku akan segera masuk setelah Mirai pulang."

[_Tapi Takaba-kun—_]

"Tidak. Aku sudah banyak ijin belakangan ini. Aku tidak mau Boss juga marah kepadamu."

[_Terserah kau kalau begitu. Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Mirai, aku akan segera menghubungi Boss. Paham?_]

.

.

.

Malam itu, Akihito kembali tidak tidur. Dihabiskannya sisa malam sembari memandangi langit dari balik jendela. Matanya terlihat kelelahan, tubuhnya mulai menunjukan efek terlalu diforsir bekerja. Saat itu, Akihito kembali menyambut pagi dengan isakan tangis yang tertahan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito masih ingat betul—rasanya seperti baru kemarin, ketika dia duduk menunggu nomor antriannya terpanggil. Bau disinfektan samar tercium menjadi aroma khas ruang tunggu itu. Pandangannya terpaku pada seorang wanita muda yang sedang menimang bayi mungil di ujung lorong ruang tunggu. Tubuh bayi mungil itu diselimuti selimut bayi tebal berbulu lembut, pipinya memerah ketika tangisannya tak kunjung berhenti.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Akihito. Dia menggenggam secarik kertas bertuliskan 2 digit angkat erat-erat. Jemarinya bergetar, setiap detik dia memperhatikan wanita tersebut, semakin tumbuh rasa gelisah dalam dirinya.

Seorang laki-laki menghampiri wanita dan bayi tersebut. Dijinjingnya tas besar berwarna biru muda dengan motif beruang putih.

_Ah, mungkin dia sang Ayah. _

Sedetik kemudian ekspresi Akihito berubah muram. Seharusnya dia tidak datang seorang diri. Seharusnya ada seseorang yang mendampinginya saat ini.

"Antrian nomor 27."

Kedua kali suster paruh baya memanggil nomor antriannya membuat Akihito terhentak kaget dan terburu-buru menghampiri suster tersebut.

.

.

.

"—Ini untuk 1 minggu kedepan. Kalau masih belum ada perubahan, kembali lagi untuk pemeriksaan lanjutan."

Apoteker memasukan beberapa plastic kecil berisikan obat kedalam tas kertas putih. Dituliskannya intruksi kecil pada secarik kertas. Sepertinya dia apoteker baru, karena mereka yang sudah lama bekerja di sana tahu betul bahwa Akihito hapal tata cara meminumkan obat kepada Mirai.

Akihito mengambil tas kertas dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung bagian depan tas punggungnya. Setelah memastikan apa yang dibutuhkannya sudah tersimpan aman di dalam tas, Akihito jalan menghampiri Mirai yang duduk menunggu pada barisan ke dua kursi ruang tunggu.

Wajahnya masih terlihat agak pucat namun kondisi tubuhnya sudah cukup kuat untuk pulang ke apartemen studio kecil mereka. Kakinya yang belum cukup panjang untuk menyentuh lantai bergoyang kecil ketika telivisi ruang tunggu menyiarkan acara anak-anak pagi itu.

"Sudah selesai minum susumu, nona kecil?"

Mirai mengangguk. Menunjukkan kemasan susu pisangnya yang sudah kosong. Dia melompat turun dari kursi, berjalan menuju pintu keluar sembari menggandeng tangan kiri Akihito. Akihito menggendong Mirai setelah nona kecil itu membuang botol susu ke tong sampah di dekat pintu utama. Senyumannya tidak dapat menutupi perasaan sedih ketika menyadari betapa ringannya tubuh kecil Mirai.

"Siang ini mau makan apa?" Tanya Akihito sembari berjalan menuju pemberhentian bus. "Udon? Tonkatsu?"

"Tonkatsu!" jawab Mirai dengan riang. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali Mirai memakan tonkatsu masakan Ayahnya.

Akihito menyelipkan syal tebal ke balik jaket merah marun Mirai, "Kalau begitu kita akan berbelanja sebelum pulang. Anggap saja kencan pertama setelah Mirai keluar dari rumah sakit."

Senyuman Mirai mengembang. Pipi pucatnya berubah kemerahan dan matanya berbinar bahagia. "Yay!" Betapa beruntungnya Akihito mempunyai Mirai dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Apartemen mungil itu terlihat nyaman dan hangat, berisikan mainan dan boneka di sana-sini. Bingkai kecil terpajang indah pada lemari kayu sederhana di ujung ruangan. Suara tawa dari acara kartun malam itu mendominasi kesunyian tempat tinggal Akihito hari itu. Sesekali Mirai membalasnya dengan tawa renyah atau mengikuti penggelanan nyanyian.

"Mirai, kalau sudah menghabiskan jus apelnya taruh gelas di tempat cuci piring." Perintah Akihito dari arah dapur. Dia mengintip Mirai dari balik tembok ketika tidak mendapat respon. "Mirai…"

"Iya, iya." Pandangan Mirai masih terpaku pada telivisi ketika berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring. Tidak menyadari kalau Akihito berdiri di depannya.

Mirai terkejut ketika Akihito meraih gelas dari genggamannya. "Kau akan tersandung kalau tidak memperhatikan jalanmu." Tegur Akihito. Tapi yang ditegur malah menyengir lebar.

"Sekarang sikat gigimu sebelum kau ketiduran nanti."

"Siap, Bos!" Mirai memberikan hormat lalu berjalan layaknya prajurit menuju kamar mandi.

Akihito memperhatikan Mirai sampai dia masuk ke dalam, sebelum menaruh gelas itu ke tumpukan piring kotor lainnya. Setumpuk amplop yang diterimanya pagi teronggok di samping rak piring, terlupakan berharap apapun yang terkirim di dalamnya akan menghilang bila Akihito tidak membukanya.

Setelah mengelap tangannya menggunakan lap _counter_, Akihito membawa setumpuk amplop tersebut ke meja lantai depan telivisi. Dia mengecilkan suara telivisi sebelum membuka amplop pertama. Sebagian amplop pertama hanya berisi surat edaran mengenai lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, _leaflet _promosi produk elektronik dan rumah tangga, dan sejenisnya. Ada juga amplop berwarna cerah dengan karakter hewan dari teman sekelas Mirai. Akihito mengenyampingkan amplop tersebut agar Mirai dapat membukanya nanti.

2 amplop terakhir membuat Akihito menghela napas panjang. Inilah alasan kenapa enggan baginya membuka kotak surat tiap pagi. Surat tagihan cicilan kartu kredit dan tagihan sewa apartemen. Akihito sudah tertinggal 2 bulan pembayaran sewa, kalau hingga akhir bulan ini dia belum bisa membayar berarti 3 bulan. Uang gaji dari 2 pekerjaan utamanya hanya cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari dan biaya rumah sakit Mirai. Akihito semakin mempertimbangkan pekerjaan ketiga.

.

.

.

Akihito mematikan lampu utama dan memastikan suhu ruangan agar tetap hangat. Dia menyalakan lampu tidur yang dipasang di atas kasur lalu bergabung Mirai ke balik selimut.

"Papa…"

"Hm?"

Mirai terdiam sejenak, menyusun pertanyaan dalam hati sembari memainkan boneka jerapahnya. "…Ulang tahunku nanti apa boleh kita jalan-jalan ke aquarium?" Jemari Mirai bergerak gelisah memelintir kaki boneka jerapahnya. "Aku ingin melihat tuan Sharky."

Ah. Akihito hampir lupa dua bulan lagi Mirai ulang tahun. Dia harus mencari tambahan untuk merayakannya.

"Boleh." Akihito membawa tubuhnya turun agar pandangannnya sejajar dengan mata Mirai. "Nanti kita rayakan ulang tahun Mirai di sana, ya."

Semua rasa lelah dan kekhawatiran Akihito terasa menguap dalam sedetik ketika Mirai memeluk erat leher Akihito.

.

.

.

Malam yang sama saat itu. Kirishima meletakan aktetas hitam pada meja _island _marmer di tengah ruang makan. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa map dan kertas, memisahkannya menjadi bagian-bagian mana yang harus didahulukan untuk diperiksa dan mana yang dapat ditunda.

"Aku sudah memisahkan berkasnya agar Anda bisa memeriksa besok pagi."

Asami mengangguk sembari melepaskan dasi merah marun bergarisnya. Digantungkannya dasi tersebut pada punggung kursi bersama dengan jas abu-abu tua yang dikenakannya sedari pagi hari. Dia berjalan menuju lemari kaca berisikan minuman keras impor koleksinya. Sepertinya malam hari ini pun Asami melewatkan malam malam dan mengakhiri dengan segelas whisky.

Dia mengangguk ketika sekretaris merangkap tangan kanan pamit pulang. Sembari menyesap whiskynya, Asami melihat tumpukan pekerjaan yang disiapkan Kirishima barusan. Sebuah proposal lumayan tebal menari perhatiannya. Dia memisahkan proposal tersebut dari tumpukan map lainnya untuk diperiksanya sebentar.

Sebuah proposal yang diajukan rumah sakit ibu dan anak mengenai _campaign_ melawan kanker. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Asami membaca singkat latar belakang dan tujuan proposal tersebut sebelum menutupnya kembali. Menaruh pada tumpukannya semula, lalu menenggak habis whisky yang tersisa.

Sepertinya dia butuh dua gelas sebelum beranjak tidur.

.

.

.

6.25 pagi Kirishima sudah memegang segelas Americano di tangan kanannya. Ibu jari tangan kirinya me_scroll_ laman berita pagi hari ini. Dia menklik bagian bisnis dan perdagangan untuk mencari informasi terbaru. Sepuluh detik kemudian suara ding berbunyi dan pintu elevator berlapis cermin terbuka. Kirishima bergegas keluar dari sana, memasukan ponsel pintarnya ke kantong dalam jas biru tuanya. Dia memastikan apa yang dibutuhkannya sudah dibawa sebelum menekan 6 digit angka sandi pada _touchpad_ di samping pintu satu-satunya yang ada di lantai itu.

Suara Asami terdengar sedang menerima telepon dari arah ruang kerja. Kirishima membungkuk ketika Asami menghampirinya ke ruang makan. Asami melanjutkan perbincangannya setelah menerima kopi yang diberikan Kirishima. Keadaan ruang makan masih sama saat Kirishima meninggalkan apartemen malam sebelumnya. Kertas-kertas berceceran di atas _island_, asbak Kristal penuh dengan abu dan putung rokok juga sebungkus rokok yang telah habis berada tidak jauh dari asbak.

Saat Kirishima membuang isi asbak rokok, dia mendapati botol whiskey yang belum lama ini dibelinya sudah berada lebih duluan di dalam tempat sampah.

Ketika Asami kembali ke ruang makan, dia sudah rapih mengenakan setelan jas _Italian custom _sembari membaca botol plastic kecil berwarna putih.

"Sebelum menghadiri rapat siang nanti, mampir sebentar ke apotek untuk menebus resepku." Diletakannya botol tersebut di atas aktetas hitamnya. "Minta untuk menambahkan dosisnya beberapa persen."

"Yang lama sudah tidak mempan?"

Asami menyalakan rokok pertamanya pagi itu, "Bilang padanya resep yang lama tidak memberikan efek apa-apa."

Kirishima mengangguk, "Baik kalau begitu."

.

.

.

"Ah, Kirishima-san."

Seorang Dokter menghampiri Kirishima yang sedang berdiri menunggu resepnya disiapkan oleh apoteker. Dia tidak berharap agar bertemu dengan Dokter Jun untuk saat ini. Sudah dapat ditebak apa yang diharapkan kepala Dokter tersebut dari Kirishima.

"Dokter Jun." Dia menyapa balik, mengarahkan kepalanya kepada Dokter tersebut tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Apa yang membuat kau datang ke sini?" Dokter Jun bertanya, "Ada janji, kah?"

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Kirishima sembari menunjukan resep yang sedang ditebusnya.

Dokter tersebut mengangguk. "Mengenai proposal yang aku ajukan tempo hari," Jeda sesaat. "Apa Asami-san sudah memeriksanya?"

"Mengenai itu—" Balasan Kirishima dijeda oleh apatoker yang memberikan dua botol plasti kuning dan selembar kertas. Kirishima mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari apoteker tersebut sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "—Asami masih belum memeriksa proposal dari Anda."

Lebih tepatnya, Asami tidak tertarik untuk mulai membaca serius proposal yang diberikan.

Kirishima melirik ke arah samping Dokter Jun. Memeriksa jam yang berada pada dinding lobi utama. Dua puluh tujuh menit sebelum rapat dimulai dan dia masih tertahan di rumah sakit. Mudah-mudahan lalu lintas siang itu tidak padat.

"Kira-kira kapan Asami-san bisa memerikanya?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Kirishima mengirimkan pandangannya kembali pada Dokter Jun. "Saya tidak dapat memastikan." Mencari penjelasan yang mudah diterimanya. "Saat ini Asami sedang sibuk dengan urusan internasionalnya."

"Oh." Dokter Jun seolah paham, "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kabar lebih lanjut darimu."

Kirishima sedikit menganggukan kepalanya sebelum berpamitan dengan Dokter Jun.

.

.

.

_Kecupan lembut melayang dari pundak ke lehernya. Selimut tebal bergerak menjauh dari tubuhnya, membiarkan udara dingin menyerang dirinya yang belum siap sore itu. Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk dari balik tirai tebal yang sedikit terbuka. _

_Sambil menggeram, dia menarik diri menjauh dari penyerangnya saat itu. Berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam batal bulu angsanya. Namun yang didapatinya adalah telapak tangan yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos tidurnya. _

"_Arrasmi…" Dia protes. "Pergi sana." _

_Mengusir Asami setengah hati. _

_Satu kecupan, dua kecupan diterima pipi Akihito yang tidak berhasil disembunyikan dari balik bantal. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau bangun." Lalu kecupan ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya. _

_Akihito semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal. Gumamannya teredam membuat Asami semakin menjadi menggerayangi perut Akihito. Tangannya kini sudah berhasil meraba bebas dada Akihito._

_Asami tertawa kecil mendapati Akihito tidak ada niatan untuk bangun dalam waktu dekat. Dia menggigit daun telinga kiri Akihito sebelum beranjak dari kasur. Membuka lebar-lebar tirai kamar agar sinar matahari sampai ke kasur tempat Akihito membenamkan dirinya. _

"_Hah!" Akihito menyibak selimutnya sembari memegangi telinganya yang memerah. Dia duduk mempelototi Asami yang kini menggulung lengan kemejanya. "Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang."_

_Dia cemberut. Matanya menyipit sinis sembari mendengus. _

"_Kalau ku biarkan, kau akan tidur seperti orang mati." _

_Akihito mendumal pelan. Merasakan kalau Akihito akan kembali melanjutkan tidur, Asami berjalan mendekat sambil memberikan peringatan paling ampuh andalannya. _

"_Atau aku bisa bergabung tidur dengan mu." Asami melirik ke arah veranda. Langit sore semakin menguning. "Sesekali tidur cepat tidak buruk juga."_

_Kalau Asami naik ke ranjang maka Akihito akan berakhir tanpa celana dengan bokongnya terangkat tinggi ke atas dan pinggul Asami yang sibuk bergerak maju mundur yang artinya tidak aman bagi bagian bawah Akihito._

_Tidak! Berbahaya!_

"_Jam berapa sekarang?" Akihito menggaruk kepalanya. Membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan._

"_Hampir setengah enam." Asami mengacak rambut Akihito. "Dan reservasi meja kita itu jam 7 malam." _

_Reservasi? Reservasi apa? _

_Akihito mengernyit. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa pun saat itu. Dia hanya ingin melanjutkan tidur._

"_Makan malam kita, Akihito." Asami melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang laki-laki di hadapannya tidak percaya. "Ulang tahunku. de Blanc. Ingat?"_

_Oh sial! _

_Butuh waktu lama dan uang simpanan dari hasil part timenya selama 2 bulan terakhir untuk membooking meja VIP restaurant exclusive itu dan Akihito hampir melewatkannya._

_Dia terburu-buru turun dari kasur. Hampir melompat dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. _

"_Atau kita bisa merayakannya di rumah. Hanya aku dan kau." _

_Saran dari Asami terdengar seperti ancaman bagi Akihito. _

_Maka teriakan, "Kasih aku 5 menit untuk siap-siap" adalah balasan dari Akihito._

_._

_._

_._

Tbc.


End file.
